crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakunetsu! Gia Kōshien
Hakunetsu! Gia Kōshien (白熱！ギア甲子園) is the 11th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on April 13, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode starts during the school assembly, where Masaru is talking to Hidetoshi and TB. The assembly introduces a new teacher, Kevin Macgregor who temporarily replaces Ms. Funaki as the class teacher. Later, Masaru and his classmates are singing a song (in the tune of "Yankee Doodle") in which Mr. Kevin compliments them. It then shows Masaru and his friends at the park where Hidetoshi defeats Saito's Storm Rider in a battle and Masaru sitting on top of a panda statue. Mr. Kevin meets them there, and the boys tell him about Gear Fighting and their participation in Gear Koshien. Mr. Kevin wishes them luck before Masaru and his friends continue with their battle. That night, Masaru is looking at the Gear Koshien poster in his bedroom, while Yuu is checking the participants' profile (notably those of Hidetoshi, TB and Masaru) on the computer screen at the Sanama building. The next day, Mr. Kevin gives the test results to the students. Masaru gets 49 marks in his test; consequently, he has to pick up litter at the beach with Mr. Kevin. Unfortunately, the said activity falls on Sunday - which is the same day as the opening of Gear Koshien. Then, Masaru and his friends are having a discussion at the park regarding his situation. Masaru assures them that he will be able to do both picking up litter and entering Gear Koshien. On Sunday, the Kodama Gear Club members (except Masaru) gather at the lobby of the Sanama building and look at the team line-up on the screen. Hidetoshi notices that Yuu's team is in block A until the crowd is attracted with the arrival of Team YOU. The team members go to the Kodama Gear Club, and Yuu asks about Masaru's absence. Hidetoshi tells Yuu that he will defeat him. Team YOU then leaves and meets another team which one of its members is Yukihiko Asagi. Iwashimizu recognizes Asagi and tells his teammates about him. After Asagi talks to Yuu, he shows a gleaming smile that dazzles the entire Kodama Gear Club except for Hidetoshi and his sidekicks. Meanwhile, Masaru and Mr. Kevin arrive at the beach and the former looks at a device in his pocket. Masaru quickly goes down the stairs and starts picking up litter after the teacher turns around at him. During the opening ceremony of Gear Koshien, Natsumi assures TB about how she informs Masaru on the tournament matches. The championship begins with Yuu emerging victorious in a match, and after Hidetoshi loses in another duel, Natsumi uses her device to alert Masaru about his turn. Masaru's device vibrates and he tells Mr. Kevin that he wants to go to the toilet. Although Mr. Kevin points the direction to the toilet, Masaru goes to the opposite way and rushes to the Sanama building for a match. He quickly leaves the arena after he gains victory and continues with cleaning up the beach. The tournament goes on with Asagi, Yuu and TB winning their respective matches. During the latter's battle, Masaru goes back to the beach when he nearly arrives at the Sanama building. The Kodama Gear Club is amazed with how Masaru won the following duel despite his situation. Later, the club members look at the screen that shows them progressing to the block finals along with Asagi's team, Fresh Gear Boys. It then cuts to Masaru falling to the ground due to exhaustion, with Mr. Kevin asking about his condition. As the Kodama Gear Club watches Yuu's battle on the screen, TB spots three youngsters in black robes from a distance who eventually leave the place when they notice him. TB then follows them from behind and sees them meeting with someone (who also wears a black robe) at a corridor before all four of them walk away. However when TB is about to move, Hidetoshi pats his shoulder and informs him about their upcoming match. The block E finals between the Kodama Gear Club and Fresh Gear Boys is about to begin. Before the match, Asagi goes to the club and introduces himself to Natsumi and Makoto. Then, Hidetoshi is about to pit against Kenji Horobayashi when Masaru finds out about his upcoming match from the vibrating device. Masaru leaves the beach after telling the same excuse (going to the toilet) to Mr. Kevin before it shifts to Hidetoshi winning the match. Next up is TB facing Jirou Shimizu; the former remembers the black-robed youngsters at the start of the battle. Thunder Breaker does not perform well during the duel, and Masaru arrives at the arena only to see the Gear being thrown out of the ring. Before the start of the third match, Masaru turns around to see Asagi smiling and introducing himself. Iwashimizu tells Masaru about Asagi, and when the latter smiles again, the gleam that comes from it is so strong that Masaru shields his eyes. Back at the beach, Mr. Kevin gathers all the litter and starts wondering about Masaru. The scene then cuts to the battle where Asagi compliments Mach Justice's performance. His Gear, Fangspinner begins to spin and forms multiple copies of itself before Asagi uses his special attack against Mach Justice, causing Masaru's Gear to receive a lot of chassis damage. Both the Crush Gears go up the ramp, but Mach Justice manages to go down the ring safely while Fangspinner is subsequently thrown out of the ring when it launches its special attack once again. The Kodama Gear Club wins the block finals and advances to the next stage of Gear Koshien. The Kodama Gear Club members walks out from the Sanama building until they are confronted by Mr. Kevin. Masaru tries to explain to him about his excuse, but the teacher takes away Mach Justice from Masaru to the latter's disappointment. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes